1. Field
The inventive concept relates to semiconductor packages having a plurality of semiconductor chips and to methods of manufacturing the same. More specifically, the inventive concept relates to a semiconductor package having stacked semiconductor chips and to a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Today's semiconductor packages must be small and yet provide a large capacity to store and/or process data in order to meet the current demand for light, thin, and compact mobile devices which are also multi-functional. A technique of stacking chips has been used to provide semiconductor packages that provide a large capacity to store and/or process data.
A basic chip stacking technique includes stacking a plurality of semiconductor chips on a substrate and electrically connecting the chips to the substrate, and encapsulating the chips. This technique is also useful, to some extent, in helping to minimize the thickness of the package compared to other techniques of integrating the same type and number of chips.
However, for at least some applications, conventional multi-chip packaging techniques still make it difficult to realize a package that is thin and can operate at a high speed.